Team sports are extremely popular and there are a great number of them throughout the world. Some well known team sports include baseball, softball, cricket, basketball, hockey, soccer, etc. Each prior art team sport has specific and well established rules and specific equipment to be used. Generally, the well known team sports presently being played are so completely regulated that it is difficult for unrecognized individuals to get together and to form teams or play the sports to simply have fun.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to define a new team sport and to define new equipment for playing the new team sport.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved team sport.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved team sport and new and improved equipment for playing the new team sport.